


Conga

by OfftoMaurs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ironhusbands, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, You can read this as them being in a relationship or not it’s up to you, great movie btw, mentions of The Birdcage, not a real specific time line I just know it’s after civil war and before infinity war, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfftoMaurs/pseuds/OfftoMaurs
Summary: If Rhodey wasn't already keenly aware of what the loud vibrations were shaking his bed and disturbing his sleep, he'd have thought there was an earthquake happening specifically in the Avengers Compound.





	Conga

If Rhodey wasn't already keenly aware of what the loud vibrations were shaking his bed and disturbing his sleep, he'd have thought there was an earthquake happening specifically in the Avengers Compound. He groaned, disentangling himself from the covers and blinked away the bleariness in his vision. He turned his head towards the window, eyes narrowed in annoyance when he was met with the night sky instead of the beginnings of morning sunlight. He reached blindly for his phone, another groan escaping his lips when the brightness invaded his sleep addled senses. The time read 4:38 a.m. much to Rhodey's dismay. He sighed, haphazardly throwing the covers off his body and swiveled his hips toward the edge of the bed so that his legs could dangle over the mattress. His leg braces were next to the dresser and he reached for them, carefully securing each leg and tightening the straps around the waist. He waited momentarily until he felt the odd sensation in his spine and carefully stood up, wobbling slightly until he regained his footing. He slowly made his way to the elevator, the vibrations getting louder as he made his way down the hall. He pressed the button that led to the lab, rolling his eyes when the loud vibrations turned into the recognizable lyrics to _Conga_ by Gloria Estefan.

He stepped out of the elevator when it indicated he had reached the basement and quietly made his way toward the entrance of the lab. The door was predictably locked when he typed in his own access code and Rhodey merely sighed again, looking up at the ceiling.

"FRIDAY, open the door," Rhodey muttered tiredly.

"Sorry, Colonel Rhodes, Boss requested that he not be bothered at this time," FRIDAY answered, sounding apologetic.

Rhodey pinched the bridge of his nose and counted backward from ten in French before speaking. "FRIDAY, this is the like the 100th time I've had to listen to Conga and it's 4 in the goddamn morning, I'm going to lose my mind." Rhodey stopped and exhaled through his nose to calm down once more. "Can you just tell him to let me in? If he doesn't let me in I'm gonna bust down the door myself."

The A.I. didn't give a reply, probably relaying his message to Tony. After a minute the door finally opened, the loud burst of the chorus to _Conga_ erupting in his ears making him wince and cover them as he entered the lab. He walked passed DUM-E and U who were waving their claws to the beat until he stood behind Tony who had his back to him and was dancing, barefoot, on his workbench in a greasy tank top and sweatpants that definitely weren't his considering they hung too low on his hips.

"Tony!" Rhodey shouted over the music.

Tony continued dancing, dropping down once in a squat before coming back up and shimmying back and forth.

"FRIDAY cut the music!" Rhodey shouted at the A.I.

The music cut immediately and Tony stopped dancing looking up at the nearest camera in confusion.

"Hey, FRI, why'd you cut the--Rhodey!" Tony exclaimed, noticing his best friend behind him. "Whatchu doin' down here, Platypus?" he asked, a lopsided grin on his face.

Rhodey noted how tired his grin looked, the dark bruises under his eyes and the shakiness in his posture as he tried to stand up straight.

"Tones, it's 4 in the morning, and you've been blasting _Conga_ so loud I can hear it on the fourth floor for 3 days. What are you doing down here?"

The grin turned sharp and Tony jumped down from the workbench, nearly falling face first into the floor before righting himself and walk aimlessly around the lab, picking up scattered objects and playing with them before throwing them back down again. "It's just a little overnight grind session, Honeybear. Some experiments and projects here and there, ya know?"

Rhodey crossed his arms and gave him an unimpressed stare. "FRI, pull up all of Tony's recent projects and experiments he's been working on." He said, eyes never leaving Tony's.

Tony's head snapped up at the ceiling, stern glare in full operation. "FRIDAY, don't you da--"

"Boss has no recent projects or experiments he's currently working on. The last project he actively worked on was last week on Saturday." FRIDAY, a slight hint of smugness in the A.I.'s voice.

"Bad girl, FRI, bad girl, that wasn't very nice to expose me like that," Tony muttered, kicking at the floor in the same way a scolded child might.

"Whatever you say, Boss," FRIDAY replied. Rhodey smirked when he could hear the unbothered shrug in her voice.

"You wanna try again?" Rhodey asked, giving Tony a pointed look.

Tony gave him a withering glare and half-heartedly threw up his hands in defeat. "Alright, you got me. For once, I haven't been working on anything to the point of exhaustion. I've been down here for three days dancing my ass off to Conga, it's not that big of a deal, Rhodey. You like Gloria Estefan too."

"Yeah but not at 4 in the morning," Rhodey retorted. "And why _Conga_ anyway?"

Tony shrugged and fiddled absently with what looked like a lug wrench. "We watched The Birdcage yesterday remember?  It came on and I suddenly remembered how much I love that song."

Rhodey gave him a concerned look. "Tony that was 3 days ago. Not yesterday."

Tony blinked dazedly and looked back up at the ceiling. "FRI, what's today?"

"Today is Tuesday, February 18, 2017, Boss."

"Oh." Tony whispered.

"You haven't slept since Saturday have you?" Rhodey asked.

"Guess not," Tony murmured dejectedly.

Rhodey sighed and approached his best friend, pulling him close so he could sag against his body. "What's goin' on Tones?" He asked gently.

"The usual," Tony said, his words muffled against Rhodey's chest. "Brain won't shut up, nightmares, guilt, the works."

"So you stayed up for 3 days and danced to _Conga_ to combat all that?" Rhodey said with a quiet chuckle, his hand tangling itself in Tony's hair to scratch lightly at his scalp.

Tony shrugged, sagging further into Rhodey and wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulders. "Keeps out all the shitty thoughts."

Rhodey didn't respond momentarily and merely held Tony close in the middle of the workshop. "You know you could've told me about it right? If you couldn't sleep cuz of all this crap right?"

Tony gave a small shake of his head. "I'm not gonna bother you with my nightmares when you've got your own to worry about."

Rhodey tensed slightly, squeezing Tony a bit closer to himself. "Tones--"

Tony lifted his head from Rhodey's chest and gave him solemn stare. "Don't lie and say you don't know what I'm talking about, Rhodes. You get them, same as me, you're just better at being subtle about how much it messes with you."

Rhodey sighed and nodded. "Okay, that's fair. We both suck when it comes to talking to each other about nightmares. How about we both just agree to tell each other when we're going through some shit and need some comfort or just to talk, hm?"

Tony wormed his way back under Rhodey's chin and nodded. "Sounds fair," he said tiredly.

"Alrighty then," Rhodey responded. The two stood in the lab, slightly swaying from side to side reveling in the other's comfortable silence. "You wanna watch The Birdcage until we fall asleep?" Rhodey asked after a while.

Tony groaned and let out a small chuckle. "Fuck no, if I hear _Conga_ again I'm might go insane."

Rhodey laughed and shook his head fondly at his best friend. "You sure you're not already there?" he teased.

Tony shoved lightly at Rhodey and lifted his hand to flip the bird at him without ever moving from his position on Rhodey's chest. "Fuck you. If I ever get there, I'll take you down with me, Platypus."

"I'm sure you will, Tones." Rhodey answered absently with a soft smile.

Tony lifted his head from Rhodey's chest again, eyes half-lidded as he struggled to fight the impending sleep that battered his mind. "Can we go to bed now?"

Rhodey chuckled and scrubbed a hand through Tony's hair affectionately and nodded. "Yeah. Come on, Agador. You've done enough dancing for a while now."

Tony gave him a faux glare before cracking an equally affectionate smile of his own and simply hugged Rhodey closer as the two made their way out of the lab for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> there’s like little to no TonyRhodey goodness on here so I guess I gotta make the soft content for these boys myself. Enjoy :) (come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moonbeamshuri))


End file.
